In recent years, a fine pattern forming technology known as the imprint method has been proposed. Using the imprint method, a pattern is formed on a light-transmissive substrate, such as fused silica or the like, using the electron beam lithographic method or the like. To form a three dimensional transfer pattern for imprinting on a transfer material, an electron beam etches embossed shapes on the surface of the fused silica or other substrate material substrate to form an imprint template therefrom. The template is then attached to the holding part of a pattern forming device. The substrate is then positioned on a stage of the pattern forming device to prepare for imprinting of a pattern thereon.
Next, drops of photocuring resin or some other pattern transfer substance are applied to the substrate, and the template is then brought into contact with the substance being imprinted. The substance being imprinted is held in this state until it fills the pattern of the template as a result of capillary action. Light is then irradiated from the back surface of the template to cure the substance being imprinted. The residual film of the substance being imprinted, which forms the pattern, is removed so that reverse of the embossed pattern on the template is imprinted onto the substrate to form a imprinted pattern on the transfer material, such as a photoresist, disposed on a surface of the substrate.
In pattern creation on a substrate, such as a substrate used in the fabrication of semiconductor devices, multiple layers of patterns must be formed on the substrate, to serve as masks for implanting and for the etching of patterns into the substrate and film layers formed on the substrate. These patterns must be aligned precisely, one over the other, to successfully fabricate the semiconductor device. Therefore, the pattern forming template must be precisely positioned on the substrate, and during curing, the position of the template must be properly maintained, in relation to the substrate, in order to provide a high quality three dimensional embossed pattern on the substrate. However, stresses in the substance being imprinted may, during curing, cause the template to move, which may cause defects, including position misalignment, in the embossed pattern being formed. Additionally, the template and members utilized to secure the template may slip with respect to one another, which causes particles to be generated which may fall onto the substrate and cause defects in the embossed pattern.